primer beso
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: No hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que ese primer beso recibido de la persona que más amas, por que no hay nada más inolvidable que ese primer beso lleno de amor entre dos personas


**Primer beso**

**No hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que ese primer beso recibido de la persona que más amas, por que no hay nada más inolvidable que ese primer beso lleno de amor entre dos personas.**

**AQUI LES TRAIGO UN FIC DE UN CAPITULO CREO QUE LE LLAMAN ONE-SHOT ¿VERDAD? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE !**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW POR FIS !! GRACIAS !!! JEJE**

**SALUDOS**

*******

**PRIMER BESO**

**Capitulo I**

- buenos días Tsunade – saludo Sakura Haruno con su tierna sonrisa - ¿empezamos el entrenamiento?

- no – respondió seria – necesito que vallas enseguida al chiquero digo departamento de Naruto y lo traigas inmediatamente

- ¿sucede algo Tsunade? – pregunto preocupada –

- nada que no tenga solución – explico –

Sakura asintió, y salió de la torre de la Hokage dirigiéndose al departamento de Naruto, llego en menos de 15 minutos, el problema era hacer que Naruto despertara.

- ¡¡NARUTO!! – Gritaba la joven - ¡¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!! ¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA!!

Sakura tenía 20 minutos llamando a la puerta de su amigo y este no abría…

- _que puedo hacer – _pensó- _piensa Sakura piensa… ¡ya se! _¡¡NARUTO HAY RAMEN GRATIS!!

- Donde donde – salió Naruto gritando de su departamento –

- No hay – dijo sonriendo Sakura –

- Sakura mala – respondió Naruto –

- Tsunade quiere verte en su oficina ahora mismo – dijo la joven de cabello rosa – vamos Naruto

Naruto y Sakura empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

- ¿Cómo estas Sakura? – dijo su amigo rubio –

- ¿yo? – Pregunto extrañada – pues… bien

- sabes… he estado pensando que pasaría si Sasuke regresara

- él no regresara – dijo la chica con la mirada baja – se fue… para siempre

Al poco rato llegaron a la oficina de la hokage, Sakura llamo a la puerta y Tsunade los hizo pasar. Los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento y veían a la rubia con curiosidad.

- quizás esto no sea muy fácil para algunos – dijo viendo a Sakura – pero después de hablar mucho con Kakashi y de pensarlo mucho llegue a una conclusión bastante razonable

- no entiendo – dijo Sakura – explícate claramente

- Sasuke Uchiha regreso a la aldea… - dijo seria y precisa la Hokage viendo atenta la reacción de Sakura quien permaneció callada en su asiento con la mirada sorprendida

- ¡¿estas loca?! – Grito unos segundos después – como se te ocurrió aceptar a ese traidor de nuevo aquí después de todo el daño que causo no puedes simplemente no puedes aceptarlo aquí otra vez ¡¡CORRELO!! ¡¡QUE SE LARGUE!!

- no hare eso Sakura – dijo firme –

- ¡si no se va él me voy yo! – Grito desesperada – eres una tonta como lo aceptas aquí otra vez… seguro es un espía o un…

- ¡¡CALLATE SAKURA HARUNO!! – grito enojada la Hokage – suficiente

Sakura se quedo sorprendida ante aquella reacción de Tsunade sabia que se merecía ese grito pero no era posible que él hubiese regresado como si nada. Mientras tanto Naruto observaba la escena sin decir nada su amigo del alma su casi hermano había… regresado y estaba feliz pero también le dolía ver a Sakura así, después de todo ella se había puesto muy mal con la partida de aquel joven…

_- Sakura por favor tienes que salir – decía Naruto a una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes ahora opacos y piel pálida – no puedes seguir encerrada vamos a salir_

_- no quiero Naruto-kun… quiero morirme_

_- no digas eso Sakura_

_- Sasuke-kun… se fue…_

Sakura había pasado casi tres meses sin salir a la luz y se había casi muerto entre sus amigos le dieron fuerzas y empezó a salir sin embargo nunca volvió hacer la Sakura sonriente y soñadora.

- Sasuke Uchiha estará realizando misiones constantemente para rectificar el daño causado deberá estar vigilado y había pensado en poner a Naruto como vigilante – comento Tsunade – sin embargo ante tal insulto que hiciste Sakura… serás tu la encargada de vigilarlo en todas y cada una de las misiones que realice así como dentro y fuera de la aldea.

- ¡jamás! – grito nuevamente –

- no creo que sea prudente – interfirió Naruto – Sakura no lo soportaría

- ¿soportarlo? – Exclamo viendo a Naruto – claro que puedo soportarlo estoy furiosa porque es un asesino un traidor no porque sienta algo por él

- entonces podrás con la misión – afirmo Tsunade – es una orden Sakura

- acepto gustosa – respondió con una voz firme – si no hay nada mas que decir me retiro solo avísame cuando empiezo

- ahora mismo – respondió Tsunade – Sasuke entra por favor

Sakura se sorprendió aun mas y le temblaron los pies cuando lo vio entrar, él había escuchado todo lo que ella había dicho y cuando lo vio no pudo hablar mas… ahí estaba el después de cinco años estaba Sasuke ahora de 18 años un poco mas alto que ella y tan guapo como siempre; él la vio y observo a la joven frente a él tan hermosa como se lo imagino, su cabello largo y rosa y sus ojos verdes con aquella hermosa figura de toda una mujer.

- ¡Sasuke! – grito Naruto –

- Naruto – saludo Uchiha –

- … – se escucho la puerta de la oficina mientras la chica salía de aquella oficina y ya afuera se posaba en la puerta – Sasuke-kun… - susurro y salió corriendo –

***

- te odio – gritaba una chica de ojos verdes en una bonita habitación – eres detestable ¡repugnante! ¡¿Por qué regresaste?! ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete! – Decía para ella sola llorando en su cama - ¡¡TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA!!

Sakura había ido a su casa su misión empezaría mañana. Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos y varios veían al joven Uchiha con una mirada de asco y las chicas desde luego lo comían con la mirada. Él era indiferente a las miradas después de todo la que le importaba una mirada dulce y de amor era una mirada de odio…

_- ¡¿estas loca?! – Grito unos segundos después – como se te ocurrió aceptar a ese traidor de nuevo aquí después de todo el daño que causo no puedes simplemente no puedes aceptarlo aquí otra vez ¡¡CORRELO!! ¡¡QUE SE LARGUE!!_

- me odia – dijo el joven Uchiha – S… Sakura me odia ¿verdad?

- no te odia – respondió Naruto – solo esta dolida

- y no me perdonara jamás – dijo el chico – no debí dejarla sola

- ella no se quedo sola – contesto el rubio – yo la cuide y además lo hiciste para protegerla, tu no tenias control de ti mismo y si te quedabas pudiste haberla lastimado

- igual la lastime

- las heridas pueden sanar mientras uno quiera… además yo se que sigues enamorado de ella y si le demuestras que no eres malo te aceptara otra vez.

La noche paso tranquila, por la mañana Sasuke salió temprano de su casa y pudo sentir la presencia de aquella joven quien lo observaba de lejos y le dolía saber que era su trabajo espiarlo y no porque quisiera estar a su lado.

- se que estas ahí – dijo el joven de cabellos negros –

- que bueno que lo sabes – comento Sakura fríamente –

- ¿quieres desayunar? – Pregunto el joven - ¿conmigo?

- ni en tus sueños – respondió nuevamente en el mismo tono anterior –

- hmp me tienes miedo y por eso te escondes – afirmo el joven –

Y en menos de un segundo Sakura se poso en frente del joven y lo vio directamente a los ojos con una mirada de desprecio que penetro hasta en lo mas profundo del alma de aquel chico y firme y fríamente ella respondió…

- no te tengo miedo a ti ni a nadie, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar contigo en tan solo un segundo pero no lo hare… porque yo no soy una asesina

Sasuke la vio ante aquellas palabras bajo la mirada

- Sakura yo…

- tu eres un ser despreciable y si estoy cerca de ti es porque fue una orden y si no te gusta habla tu con Tsunade y pide otro vigilante.

Cuando el alzo la mirada ella como había aparecido había desaparecido, sabia que estaba cerca porque sentía su presencia pero estaba lejos porque sentía el desprecio de la joven por él. Sakura no era la misma jovencita de 12 años que estaba enamorada de él, esta Sakura solo sentía odio y un gran desprecio por él. Después de desayunar rameen él había regresado a su casa siempre vigilado por la chica. Sasuke tocaba el piano mientras Sakura se encontraba sentada en uno de los arboles del jardín del joven donde podía escuchar a la perfección cada nota del joven.

- Sasuke-kun toca muy bonito – dijo la joven para ella misma

Empezó a llover él veía por la ventana sentía mas fuerte que ella estaba ahí la lluvia y el fuerte viento traía su olor a él, empezaba a preocuparse porque la lluvia empezaba a serse mas fuerte sabia que ella estaba decidida a espiarlo día y noche.

- ¡Sakura! – Grito fuera de la casa - ¡se que estas ahí! Por favor Sakura entra a la casa ¡te vas a enfermar… ¡Sakura! Si no entras sabré que no eres inteligente si no una niña tonta que es orgullosa y…

- ya cállate – dijo entrando a la casa del joven toda mojada –

- en la parte de arriba hay una recamara donde tengo ropa de mi madre, te traeré algo – dijo el chico viéndola toda mojada –

- no la necesito –

- no seas infantil ¡estas mojada! Te enfermaras si te quedas así

- ¡¿Qué mas te da?! ¡Yo no te importo ni te importe nunca!

- ¡deja de decir tonterías! ¡Claro que me importas! Eres… eres alguien muy especial para mi y no sabes cuanto me duele tu desprecio

- pues no sabes cuanto me dolió tu partida – exclamo ella –

- fue por tu bien

- ¿mi bien? Tu que sabes de mi bien… no sabes nada Sasuke yo no soy nada para ti mas que una molestia me lo dijiste muchas veces

- te equivocas… tu… tu eres mucho para mi, estoy vivo por ti, vivo porque siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome incondicionalmente, vivo por ti por tu dulzura, por tu sonrisa, por todo lo que eres y serás siempre para mi

Ella estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras del joven

- confía en mi Sakura, te deje porque no tenia control de mi mismo, dime que puedo hacer para destruir esa barrera que has puesto hacia a mi, dime que puedo hacer para recuperar tu corazón yo te entrego el mío todo completo, eres todo para mi y te quiero Sakura yo quiero cuidarte, protegerte, amarte y darte todo lo que soy

- calla… - susurro la joven con lágrimas en los ojos –

- entrégame tu corazón una vez mas yo estoy abierto a ti déjame cerrar aquel pasado y construir un nuevo futuro juntos… acéptame Sakura… ábreme tus alas y déjame estar cerca de ti por siempre….

- no… no ¡Cállate! – Grito llorando – tú me hiciste daño, ¡me dejaste! Y siempre me trataste mal, me insultaste y usaste… tu no me quieres

- te amo – dijo viéndola y acercándose a ella –

- no es cierto – dijo llorando –

- si es cierto – dijo él tomando su barbilla y haciendo que ella lo viera… y ella lo vio tan cerca de ella y antes de poder decir algo los labios de aquel chico se posaban en sus labios moviéndose lentamente y ella respondiendo el beso… su primer beso, sin saber como ella lo respondía.

- Sasuke… - dijo cuando se separaron –

- Sakura perdóname no fue mi intención lastimarte tanto…

- no… - dijo reaccionando - ¡eres un idiota! Como te atreves a tocarme a besarme ¡tonto!

Sakura salió corriendo de aquella casa dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido y confundido, aquel beso… había sido maravilloso ella aun lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

- cuantas lagrimas derrame por ti… - pensó la joven que se encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade quien le había entregado aquella carta –

- Sasuke se va hoy – dijo Tsunade –se va para no causarte mas daño

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida –

- no se que paso entre ustedes pero debes saber… que todos nos podemos equivocar… es solo un humano

- pero Tsunade yo…

- él volvió aquí… por ti – dijo – esa es la razón por la cual permití que regresara, me expreso todos los sentimientos que tiene hacia a ti y comprendí sus razones de su partida, no quería lastimarte o hacerte un daño inolvidable, se va esta tarde Sakura… no olvides… "el amor… siempre es paciente y amable y nunca celoso, nunca es jactancioso o presumido, nunca es rudo o egoísta, nunca se ofende **ni es rencoroso**"

Tsunade salió de la oficina dejando a una Sakura pensativa.

***

- esto es todo – susurro – me voy de konoha

Sasuke empezó a caminar alejándose de la aldea y llevándose el recuerdo de aquel hermoso beso.

- ¡espera! – grito la voz de una joven –

- ¿Sakura? – Dijo sorprendido – no puede ser… - pero en efecto era ella quien como al principio ya se encontraba en frente de él –

- ¿te vas sin despedirte? – dijo ella –

- debo irme

- ¿y si te pido que te quedes? – Pregunto viéndolo cariñosamente – Sasuke… te perdono

- Sakura yo…

- quédate conmigo… por favor… te amo

El joven sonrió y la abrazo para segundos después depositar un beso en los labios de la joven como aquel primer beso que se dieron, en este beso se dijeron todo su amor porque ellos se amaban.

- eres todo para mi… ¡¡te amo Sasuke-kun!!

- ¡¡te amo Sakura!!

Y nuevamente se abrazaron y se besaron…

**FIN**

"somos humanos… nos equivocamos… porque tenemos virtudes y defectos, y a veces solemos estar equivocados y pensamos que hacemos lo correcto cuando en realidad tal vez no era tan correcto, pero el cometer errores es algo natural… de ellos aprendemos y después de todo eso es lo que nos hace humanos… nuestras experiencias" SAKURA & SASUKE LOVE

*******

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC OJALA QUE LE HALLA GUSTADO... REVIEW POR FAVOR!!**

**GRACCIAS**

**gabriela28-fics****


End file.
